Hints and tips
BATTLES *If you finish off a monster by using an explosive barrel, you will get an extra 20 Coins. Same goes with pit traps, but the last hit has to be from you, not the pit trap. *Spears are very effective in dispatching monsters. By using a charged attack in one spot (hold your finger on one part of the screen until orange vortex appears and let loose), the monster will be pushed back, allowing you to let loose at the spear's effective killing distance. By swiping very quickly in one spot, you'll beat the enemy without using too much SP. *The Traveler's Shield is actually one of the best shields in the game against normal monsters excluding bosses, which penetrate the shield. Its low SP cost can make the shields invincibility effects last long enough to withstand long enemy combos. Be warned it gives you lower defense overall so the enemy will hit harder if you don't have up your shield. Don't bother upgrading it though. * Along the way you'll encounter various shadow enemies, which are immune to darkness and weak to light. These uncommon monsters are more powerful. The first one encountered is the Shadow Lizard at Gaia Ruins from B3 downward. * Weapons with multiple elements such as the Blade Tempest Spear, seeks the enemies weakest element, making them very useful. These weapons are rare and can either be found at higher levels or the Special and Mana Draws at the Black Market. * Always bring friends with you if your going into a dungeon or fighting a boss or going through a main mission, they can help a lot as they can penetrate their Element defense and plain defense. Bring friends that have powerful spear weapons. * If you enter a battle without the monster seeing you, it will start out stunned. Stunned monsters are completely defenseless for a time. UPGRADING *Upgrades give bonuses relative to the starting stats of the gear, weapons that start with a higher attack will get even stronger with each upgrade. Starting equipment (like the Traveler's Sword) is so weak that it does not even get a bonus from each upgrade. *With enough levels pumped into them, the skills will eventually upgrade, but most starting equipment does not seem to. GLITCHES *There is a useful glitch which when a player's vision in front of them as he is about to be plunged into battle will be enhanced to see the whole map in his sight, most noticeably at Shura Sands: Raki Dunes, where the ground is all open. This is useful for item missions to find the location across the map. *Another glitch is when you lost a battle but didn't give up. Quit to the home screen and go back to the app. You'll fight the enemy again at full health, giving you a second, lets say infinite, chance of in sometime winning the battle. However thus is considered cheating, but not a bad one, don't worry. Category:Tips